drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Myriam Asynja
Name: Myriam Asynja Place of Birth/Raising: Altara Physical Description: Myriam stands five feet three inches and is a natural type beauty. Her hair is dark with reddish hues in the sun, her eyes are a deep dark chocolate color. She is athletically built, small, but firm. = Character History = Myriam grew up humbly, sometimes remarkably so. Her father owned and ran an Inn in Altara, in the city surrounding the capital. From a young age she worked there, helping her mother and sister, first in the kitchen, then later tending to customers. Myriam had always had a sweet reserve to her, had always aided her mother in dealing with her two younger siblings. Working in the Inn allowed Myriam to be exposed to the boarders they too in from time to time, her people skills were subtle, but solid. Myriam was respected by their customers, knew how to handle situations despite her respective youth. Their boarders often befriended the quiet, sweet child, teaching her things. Learning gave dimension to her personality and inter personal skills. When she was sixteen the Inn had an unexpected customer. A Sister of the White Tower, attempting to keep a low profile, stayed at their inn, hiding her identity from Myriam's family until she was preparing to leave Altara. The Sister had informed Myriam's parents of their daughter's ability to learn to channel, and informed them in no uncertain terms that she was to accompany her back to Tar Valon. Her family, slightly disgusted and more than a little shocked by the sister's revelation, provided Myriam with a satchel of her possessions and waved her off to the safety of the White Tower. All before the girl could sound a word of protest, still lost in shock. The White Tower has been Myriam's home for some time now. Rarely do her thoughts go to her home, or her family. Her novice days passed quickly, she spent only four years in all white. Her days as an Accepted, though, passed at more length. She spent eight years wearing her white robe edged in the colors of every Ajah. The day before her twenty-eighth name day Myriam took her oaths to become Aes Sedai. One of the servants of all, and took her place among the sisters of the Gray Ajah. Barely a year has passed since that day, yet strange and subtle changes have taken place in her life. Among her sisters Myriam found similar purpose, but something else as well. She found herself disillusioned and reeling from the bite of reality. Myriam has sworn her oaths again, to an altogether different master. She fights for a cause she believes will never come to pass. Peace she sees as a whimsical taunting for children. But to meet her you would never know. Myriam provides a face of endless calm to the world. Her voice is low and smooth, her ways quiet and reassuring. Even as one so newly raised to the shawl she finds many friendly acquaintances among her sisters, and is generally thought of as mild tempered and thoughtful. Her training with sisters of the same dark persuasion begins soon. In her heart she hopes only to find the peace that evades her, although her sense tells her it is impossible. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Gray Ajah Bios Category:Black Ajah Bios